1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold of a minute component and a method for manufacturing the same, and a method for manufacturing a minute component; in particular, to a mold of an electroformed component having a multistage structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and a method for manufacturing an electroformed component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional multistage electroforming molds include a concave portion constituted of a basal part formed of a substrate and side walls formed by a resist agent on the upper face of the substrate, wherein a multistage configuration was obtained by forming a second layer mold on a component of a first layer having been formed in the concave portion by an electroforming method. In conventional electroforming molds and methods for manufacturing an electroformed component, therefore, it was necessary to form layers of a mold and a component layer by layer in accordance with number of steps included in a component.
FIG. 21 shows a conventional electroformed component and method for manufacturing an electroforming mold. In FIG. 21(a), first, a resist agent 3a′ is formed on the surface of a substrate 1′, a photo mask 4a′ having been formed of a pattern of a first layer of the component is arranged on the upper face thereof, and then exposure is carried out. In FIG. 21(b), the exposed area of the resist agent 3a′ is removed by development. In FIG. 21(c), electroforming is carried out for a region formed by the development to form the first layer of a component 100a′, and then in FIG. 21(d) the resist agent 3a′ and the photo mask 4a′ are removed. Next, in FIG. 21(e), a resist agent 3b′ is formed so as to cover the formed component 100a′, a photo mask 4b′ having been formed of a pattern for a second layer of the component is arranged on the upper face thereof, and exposure is carried out. In FIG. 21(f), the exposed area of the resist agent 3b′ is removed by development. In FIG. 21(g), electroforming is carried out for a region formed by the development to form the second layer of the component 100b′, and then in FIG. 21(h) the resist agent 3b′ and the photo mask 4b′ are removed, to complete the component 100′.